Scenechart - The Future and The Past
by ScenternScenechart
Summary: For 2 years, loyal shippers everywhere predicted the future of the two interns at the MyMusic company. But what happens after what they predicted.


It was a cold day, but that didn't stop Scene's heart from warming beyond any fire. She had just finished her 2pm crying session, but it didn't seem right. Scene had beyond happy the last few days, too happy to feel like she had anything to cry about.

What had this girl so excited? A boy, of course. Such a teenage thing to be happy about. But this was no ordinary boy.

_This was Flowchart._

Are you confused? A girl named Scene, a boy named Flowchart? This is the world of MyMusic, you must not have heard of it before. I'd rather not explain it to you, just know that these two are happy beyond anything together. And that's the way they wanted it.

Now, Flowchart was the most popular, highly exalted employee of the acid factory near his home town, and while this may be a prestegous title to some, it came with a haunting past - one filled with this poor boy being told to shut up, splashed with steaming coffee, and having been used as a footstool. Who would do such a thing to such a nice boy? All the same person, that's who, a person who costed these two lovers the chance to confess their love sooner.

It was not a quick confession - they were watched by two colorful employees of the MyMusic company, who swiftly took the chance to try love out for themselves. But it seemed that only Scene and Flowchart would be having a spark today.

Anyways, back to the story. Scene was preparing for her second date with Flowchart, and it felt great. Straightedge, also adressed as Jeff, had caused Scene much pain, and it was pain felt by the whole office, expecially Tina, but here I am, getting off topic.

Wow, a lot happened in that finaly!

But, Scenechart, as the Internet calls them, were slowly falling into deeper compassion. They would look into each other's eyes, the eyes that seemed to stretch on forever, and they saw nothing more. Flowchart couldn't be more happy with Scene.

So, you know what that boy did? He quit his job at the acid factory! The one place where he felt loved and respected!

Until he found Scene.

Frankly, they could have fallen in love anyday when Flowchart, formly called Intern 2, and Scene worked side by side at the front desk for MyMusic - I use "work" loosely - but it seemed like the Straightedge epidemic had to occur for the two to feel the connection that Scene had thought she had with Jeff.

Now, there's Indie, the guy who caused this catastrophe in the first place. He might play the biggest part in this, actually. He may have been the cause of Intern 2's departure, but if Flowchart hadn't left, then Jeff wouldn't have been able to swoop in, and coincedently break Scene's heart, opening the opportunity for Flowchart's wonderful kiss. The kiss Scene had truly been waiting for.

This date, however, was no special date. The topic wasn't Tumblr news or graph statistics. The topic was Flowchart's future with the MyMusic company. He _had_ quit his job at the acid factory, but mainly to be with Scene. Now, if that meant tagging along to be with her at work, that would be okay. Straightedge still hadn't technically been fired, nor Flowchart hired. But Scene wanted answers. Her cluelessness and acceptance of it was lowering, and as it did, her love for her job and new boyfriend rose at an alarming rate.

It seemed like everything was going to be okay. So Scene dropped the question.

"Are you going to ask Indie for your job back?"

The boy sits there stunned. I, however, am gripping the side of my chair, leaning dangerously close to my computer screen, waiting for his response.

"Well," he says, "I guess, but what if Straightedge keeps his job?"

"He can't!" The girl spits. "No way, not acceptable. Indie has to know I won't stand for it!"

"Scene, have I told you that you look nice today?" Flowchart said simply. Anything to distract this girl. She looks down carefully, and shakes her head. Flowchart continues, "Well, you do." He picks up her right hand, which had been resting on the table, and cordily kisses it. Scene squeals, the previous topic forgotten.

The two order their meal, and eat smiling. Their love is as eminent as the stain on Flowchart's tux. Scene wipes it with a napkin, and her date quickly gets out his phone. With an over-excited tone, he points to the screen, saying, "Look! I made a flowchart of our relationship!"

The chart starts low, a green arrow that flows up from colluage to mutual aquantance, then friend, all the way up to skyrocketing above the chart's limit. A picture of their first kiss is plastered over the arm of the arrow as it flies off the screen.

"Aw, Flowchart," she says, her lip quivering in happiness, "That's amazing."

Flowchart's lips curved into an upside-down-arc, showcasing his excitment for all to see. The pair giggled, and their hands met below the table.

They didn't know the future of the company, but they knew the future of their relationship. And if all went well, there wouldn't ever be an end.


End file.
